The Covenant Reloaded
by skinny.dippers
Summary: CONSIDERING A COMPLETE REVISION OF THIS STORY OR I MAY TAKE SOME OF MY IDEAS TO A SEPARATE STORY...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Nicole P.O.V**

_All my life I have loved attention, don't embarrass easily so therefore never really had to think twice about anything. So when I wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to cycle to the beach, I march straight downstairs to the alcohol cabinet, grab two bottles and set off._

The fact that I'm wearing an old my little pony t-shirt and y fronts doesn't really bother me as I dismount my bike and take the Bacardi's from the tinsel covered front basket. As far as I could see the beach was deserted. "Shame", I half whispered; _I loved the looks people give me, they're absolutely priceless._ I throw the bottles then belly flop after them down the sand dunes yelling "callabonga!" at the top of my lungs. I glug down the first then shake the sand from my hair. I rush down to the shore and am met by crashing waves. All I remember after that is larking about in the ocean performing a mix between Swan Lake and the 'cha cha slide', whilst singing an opera version of 'jizzed in my pants'.

This must be a dream because I can feel someone's mouth clamped on mine like a limpet blowing down my throat, _I'm pretty sure there's an unnecessary amount of tongue going on in there._ My eyelids begin to open, and I look up to see a mop of blonde hair covering my face and two clear blue eyes looking down at me. I wriggle out from under his mouth.

"What do you think you're playing at Mr?!", I slur, looking up and seeing a rather blurred image of what can only be described as the hottest guy in the universe, in joggers, grinning. I look down at my "outfit" and begin to recall last night's charade. _I mean, I like attention, but in the presence of this angelic stranger, it's just ever so slightly embarrassing._

_I want to bury my face in the sand! _

"Erm… err… thanks for whatever that was, but I'd better be going", I manage to stutter. I stumble clumsily to my feet with the aid of this hot strangers hand on my elbow, he began to speak.

"By the way, I wasn't trying anything funny. I honestly thought you were dead", I_ try very hard not to dribble. I really wouldn't have objected to him trying "anything funny" or however he put it._

I anxiously look around the beach for my "ride", very aware of him eyeing my legs.

"You haven't happened to see a bike lying around anywhere, have you?", I practically have to yell as I power walk up the beach, I can hear him jogging after me stifling a laugh. _At least he was finding this amusing._

"You're going to ride a bike through town, during rush hour, wearing that?", _now he was actually laughing at me. It was a good job he was gorgeous, because he almost made up for that by being so irritating. It annoyed me more how I cared what he thought. _

"Well have you seen it or not? And I was planning on it, yes".

As I clambered to the top of the last sand dune I was surprised to see my bike strapped to the top of a shiny black hummer.

"What the…", I trailed off. I turned to him frantically and saw a sparkling glint in his eye to match his cheeky grin. It was clear he knew exactly how it had gotten there.

"How did… I don't even… are you trying to jack my bicycle?", By now I could hear another person laughing, I turned to see hottie no.1 next to a slightly less hot but still very cute guy. The new one spoke up first.

"Hi, I'm Tyler and this is Reid. Will you be riding to school with us today?"

_School? I hadn't even thought about school. To my knowledge there was only one school in Ipswich, which was my new school, Spencer academy._ It took me a few minutes to answer.

"I'm Nicole, by the way. And ok, but I need to go home first and change into my uniform and I guess you don't look dangerous so, what the heck... sure".

After directing Tyler to my house from the back seat and doing the odd subtle head nod to a song I vaguely recognized on the radio, we arrived at the huge iron gates of my house.

"I'll be back in like five seconds tops. Honestly, I'll be right back; don't want to be late on my first day an' all". My voice faded as I hastily scampered up to the door and disappeared inside. I took one look at myself in the full length mirror, my eyes seemed to widen in horror. _My toenails are black with dirt, my legs are stubbly and pale with grubby knees, my shirt's got a hole in the armpit and in the midst of matted hair is a massive slither of crusty seaweed! I quickly grab a flannel and wipe the smears from my face, whip off my t-shirt, swap my pants and after changing into my uniform, rolling up the skirt a good few inches and putting two plaits in my hair. I feel ready to face the world, and Reid and Tyler, who have been waiting in their car for over forty minutes. Ah well, better late than never, eh?_

_

* * *

_

**Reid P.O.V**

"Five minutes my ass! How long does it take to put some decent clothes on? Were going to be even later than usual now!", _I'm seriously considering stealing her precious bike and riding that to school. _

"Oh come on man! You've obviously got the hotts for her, otherwise, if you really thought she was out cold, you would have used your powers. And since when do you care how late we are?", I shot an angry look at Tyler. _He was right, I didn't care and maybe he did have a point, but I cannot wait any longer in this car! Seriously what sort of girl rides to the beach in her underwear? I'm still not sure why I "kissed" her, usually I go for blondes. And the look on her face… _

"Oh look, here she comes", he announced, disrupting my thoughts

I look up to see a totally different person than almost an hour ago. _Whoa she's hot! But I don't think she'll get away with that length skirt for long._ Nicole launched herself into the back, flashing her blue cotton panties. _I really should stop staring. Oh look, she has a dog! _

"Come on guys, get a wiggle on, what are we waiting for?", _honestly, what does she think we're waiting for? At least if were late we have an excuse for not watching Pogue and Caleb swimming._ I can still hear her chatting away to herself behind.

When we finally arrive at school, Tyler makes up some lame excuse about going to the library, _sure he's going to the library! Like I haven't known him my whole life, and I can read his twitchy signs which mean he's not telling me something._ Nicole saw me snicker.

"What's that look for?", _wasn't it obvious to her?_

"I just don't see any reason for him to be going to the library, that's all_", I don't know about where she comes from but hanging in the library is not very bad ass here._

"Oh gosh I don't know, why do people usually go to libraries…?"

"Don't worry, anyway don't you have to go see the dean?", _if I squint I can make out her bra through her shirt. _

"The who?", _I can just see the lacy bits now. Wait, what did she just say?_

"Reeeid… I said who's the dean?", _Where does she come from? _

"You know; the dean, the principal, the big guy?", _how can it get any clearer, and why is she still looking confused?_

"Ok. Can you please show me where I might possibly happen to find this big man then?", _maybe while she's gone I can go find out what Tyler's really up to._

_

* * *

_

A/N - Okay, so first fic, first chapter. What does everyone think? Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma's POV**

_There is absolutely no way on Earth I can get up there without falling flat on my face._ Staring up at the long wooden ladder, which is able to slide around the whole library, I brace myself for the challenge ahead, all for volume sixteen of the strategies of molecular strategy, which, by the way, I enjoy reading very much, so basically have to get it, or I'll drink far too much coffee thinking about what I'm missing if I don't get it, and make myself do even more stupid things than normal.

Making a face, I start up the ladder. I keep my eyes on the large book I was practically risking my life for, and moaned. When I got to the top, I reach out for the book, very aware of the people below me, probably waiting for me to do something incredibly stupid.

I stretch my hand out further, reaching for the stupid book, and I felt myself slide to the left slightly. _Holy crow!_

I feel the ladder move faster along the shelves of books and I start making a noise, the noise I make when I do something scary or awkward, and sounds a bit like a door creaking.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?! _It's getting faster and I'm getting louder. I knew for a fact that this was to be another one of my many public humiliations.

I whip my head around, and see practically everyone in this part of the library staring at me and laughing. _Oh, dicky doo doo. _But there's one person that's standing out more than the rest; the one that isn't laughing, but actually looking quite worried. He's hot. He's really hot. Then, all of a sudden, his eyes changed colour. His iris's changed to a pool of black, and I definitely saw it, even though it happened so fast that it was barely a second.

And before I knew it, the ladder had stopped moving. _Whoa._

I looked up, grabbed the first book I saw, and scrambled down the ladder, saying, "Oh, there's that darn book…". I don't even bother to look at the cover, but just clamber across the room. I looked back as I got to the door, and saw the hot boy staring after me with a confused look on his face. Then the door opened and I stubbed my toe, so I limp out of there as fast as I can. How embarrassing.

* * *

This book is actually rather interesting. It's about The Sons of Ipswich, who have magical powers, and formed a covenant of silence, and one of the five families were banished, so there were only four sons left. I add the book to my bag, and look proudly at all of the other books I own. Gosh, they are so beautiful; my last roommate was probably jealous, just like all the others.

I grab my bag, which is very heavy and full of books, and head to my next class.

It was the most boring class ever, and a boy with long greasy curls kept looking over and winking at me. I, of course, blushed and fast walked out of the room as soon as the bell rang. On my way out I slammed hard into something and drop most of my bags, along with a tampon, onto the floor. What have I ever done for all these embarrassing things to happen to me?

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­

**Tyler's POV**

Looking down at my cell phone I walked along the corridor, heading for the little boys room. As I approach a door, it swings open and the girl that's been in my thoughts since what happened in the library bumped right into me. She dropped her bag and about seven books fall out, and she also toppled to the floor, with a squeaky _oof_.

"Oh, double poopy…", _Did she actually say that? And is that a tampon? How awkward._

She was muttering things under her breath as I bent down to grab some of her books for her. I froze when I saw the cover of the book I was about to grab. It was about the Sons of Ipswich. Shit. I'd have to get rid of it; we couldn't let anyone get close to discovering anything about us.

"Darn, darn, darn, darn, darn!", each darn she muttered was progressing into a higher stage of hysteria. It was actually quite cute. I chuckled lightly and she stopped jabbering abruptly. She looked up at me and blushed. Without thinking, I pass her the book and she swiftly placed it in her bag. _Ah well, I'll just have to get it another time._

"Erm… uhh… thanks?", she stood awkwardly, and I offered my hand before she could leave.

"It's fine. I'm Tyler, by the way".

"I, erm, Em-Emma.". _I love these school blouses girls wear, you can see their bras so easily… _Oh God, how long had I been staring? Emma looked flustered and panicked, and was now trying to cover her chest with a book. _Emma…_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

I'd managed to get her to let me walk her to her next class and found out what dorm she's in. she's a year younger than me, and is very clever; she's set to be in some of my classes this year. Despite her cleverness, she's probably the clumsiest person I've ever met. She stumbled numerous times and walked right into a glass door.

I've decided to go to her dorm and ask her to go to Nicky's, and I think she might just say yes.

However, when I get there, I'm met by the sight of crazy Nicole unbuttoning her blouse, and before I realised what I was doing, I found myself saying "Don't stop on my account". She gave me a questioning look and asked me why I was there.

"Actually, I'm looking for Emma. You guys must share a dorm, right?", it occurred to me that while I was talking to Emma, she never once said anything about Nicole. And surely if you lived with someone as wild as Nicole, it would be hard not to have any great stories to tell people, what, with Emma's clumsiness and Nicole's madness? It's practically unavoidable.

"We must!", she said, "But she's not here apparently, so when I meet her I'll tell her you came by". Ahh, so Nicole's only just moved in. Well, good luck Emma, you're definitely going to need it. Wait a sec; did she say she'd tell Emma I dropped by? Ahh crap, no no no no no. "No, don't do that. Don't worry. Just try to convince her to come to Nicky's with us tonight".

She looked baffled. "Who's Nicky and who's us?".

"Oh crap! Has Reid not asked you yet? Okay, I said nothing". With that, I darted out of the room, thinking of where Emma could be and if I could get to her before Nicole did.

_If I were a nerdy, teenage accident magnet, where would I be? _I decide to check the library and the orchard, since the orchard is almost always empty except for the odd couple making out, and well, according to the entire wall full of books in her dorm, Emma likes to read.

I make my way to the library, and when I get there, I check absolutely everywhere, but she's nowhere to be found. _Hmm, orchard?_

I made my way to the orchard, but absolutely no one was there.

Feeling extremely disappointed at not being able to find Emma, I headed over to my shiny black hummer. _My amazing, glossy without-doubt-the-best-car-around hummer. It's way better than Pogue's stupid motorbike. And safer. And better looking. And you can fit all the guys and a couple of girls in it, except Kate, because I never really did like her too much; too bitchy, and she has a really whiny voice. I'm glad Pogue broke it off with her._

I drove over to Nicky's and met the guys; Reid had just got there with Nicole, and, of course, had sneaked some alcohol in. Another night taking Reid home drunk, and having to use my powers to hide his car 'til morning. Can't wait.

* * *

**A/N **- Okay, so it's only the second chapter, and we know they're short, but they'll gradually get longer and there'll be loads of chapters to come. And we mean loads. Ooooh! So never fear, the skinny dippers are here!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nicole P.O.V**

_Righty ho ho. So this is my dorm, gawd my room mate must be a dork, all these books! Oh my god is that what I think it is? A color coordinated collection of doorknobs, that's a first. _I plonk my butt down rating the bed a six out of ten for bounciness. _Oh my parents must have dropped off my case, they're eager._ I began to unbutton my blouse when I heard an embarrassed cough coming from the doorway. _Oh crud!_ Tyler's stood in the doorway.

"Don't stop on my account" _ugh how cheesy!_

"Tylerrr what the heck are you doing here?" how _the ruddy hell did he find me?_

"Actually I'm looking for Emma, you guys must share a dorm right?" _Erm…_

"We must! But she's not here apparently so when I meet her I'll tell her you came by" _please leave now._

"No don't do that, don't worry just try to convince her to come to Nicky's with us tonight" _us?_

"Who's Nicky and who's us?" _am I part of us?_

"Oh crap! Has Reid not asked you yet? o.k., I said nothing." And with that he left the room. _Wait Reid's asking me what? I'm so confused! And is Tyler this Emma girl's boyfriend or what? He's obviously super eager to see her. Hmmm…_

After I'd changed into short dungarees and Jesus sandals, I grabbed a book from one of many of the dorky girl's bookcases and went to find a tree to climb. _Which tree? The one which looks easy to venture up but highly and inconveniently uncomfortable or the one which looks a challenge but has a very rewarding seating arrangement six branches up?_

_Challenge it is! Oof this really is very difficult so I'm hanging onto a branch by one leg and one arm trying to swing myself round without falling headfirst to the floor. Erm…Plenty of scrages and moss stains later; I've stabilized myself into a semi comfy type position. Its okay I suppose, if my butt goes completely numb I wont have to risk removing this wedgie._

I retrieve the book from my front dungaree pocket.

"Ooh it's a picture book…well…that looks kinda awkward…they're very flexible…crikey!" _not quite what I expected but I'll give it a chance._

"Nicole are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh my flipping heck!" the book flew from my hands and open landed on the leafy ground below, Reid reached down to pick it up. _How long has he been here?_

"Karma sutra…interesting" there just so happened to be a particularly naughty picture on the page he was reading.

"It's not mine!" I half shrieked. _Why do I sound like I'm lying? And why are my cheeks burning? Its fine I'll just change the subject. I don't get embarrassed!_

"So… (Cough) a little birdie might have told me you have something to ask me?" _hint hint._ He's still staring at the book in his hands.

"Oh yeah! You wanna come to a bar with us tonight?" he said not looking at me. _Is he asking me out? He could try to make it clearer._

"Sure, when are we going?" I _hope he leaves first because there is no graceful way to get down._

"Ummm now if you're ready?" he said coolly giving me the once over, _which does make me feel a tad self conscious._

"If you come now you can come in my car or I guess you could go over later and I'll see you there" _I have to say he seemed slightly disappointed by the second option. Adorable._

"Well it'll take me a while to climb down I have to plan my route you see" he gave me an odd sideways look.

"Just jump" _is he serious?_

"Oh yeah, I'll just break my neck in the process y'know"

"What's wrong if you crash land you'll only flatten me so jump!" _god he's cute! Plus he did have a very reasonable point._

"Close your eyes, it'll just be like stepping down, I promise" _loads of trust there, ok here goes._ I close my eyes and ease myself off my branch, it all seems very smooth and slow motion, I feel my feet softly reach the ground, and I open my eyes.

"See! You're a natural now come on get a move on!" _his cheeky look was back_. I linked my arm through his as we walked to the car park, he grinned and I realized he was still holding Emma's book.

"Seriously its not mine! I borrowed it from a soon-to-be friend, feel free to flick through." I winked. He led me up to a sleek, sexy, black sports car and opened my side's door.

"Wow…just wow!" I slid into the leather passenger seat, dumb struck. I put the radio on full blast as we cruised down the country road, the gusty evening breeze unflatteringly faffing with my hair.

"Don't tell her this but I'd swap Beatrice for this baby any day!" I confessed. Reid chuckled frowning.

"Who's Beatrice?" _ugh how insulting!_

"My bike you dumb ass! Do not tell me you haven't named him yet?!"

"Named who? Nicole you do know you're really confusing me" I was barely listening, mid brainwave, _I've got it!_

"The sex!" I exclaimed raising my hands, _its obvious and perfect._

"The what?!?" he slammed on the brakes; he gave me the look as if I was and alien from planet zog.

"Your car, I named it" _he's very slow._

"The sex? That's my cars name?"He was smiling widely now, _as if he realized what an undiscovered genius I really am._

"You like?" I asked putting on a strange manly voice.

"I like!" he answered in a similarly deep voice, waggling his eyebrows, _laughing this much causes stomach pains, he really is quite amusing._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emma P.O.V**

_Oh my good God. Okay, so the bald guy wants a Sex on the Beach. I hope he was referring to the drink. The girl in the dungarees wants two diet cokes. I am so not going to remember this._

That creepy greasy guy from calculus keeps sending me messages on Bluetooth. Trying to be subtle, I look down at the latest message,

ME YOU TOILETS IN FIVE

I felt my cheeks burn, and bustled over to the stall to grab my lemonade. I heard uncle Nicky calling me, so looked over at him. He gave me a reassuring nod; he and his boyfriend had become very protective over me since they know I'm not good with people. And the last I heard from my parents they were skinny dipping in Finland with three transsexual gypsy skin heads. Not something I really want to think about.

I start over to the bald guy with his drink; he was starting to look very impatient. "You wanted the sex…" _euhhh "on the beach. Heh heh hugh"._ I handed the drink over, and my hand was shaking so badly I ended up spilling the drink all down the guys orange corduroy shirt. His smooth head started pulsing and he looked about ready to punch me.

"What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?! This is a brand new shirt!" I started backing away, staring at the _lovely _shirt and made 'the noise'.

The English girl in dungarees suddenly bounced up from her stall, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Bloody hell mate! Give her a break, it's probably her first time tonight… on the bar"

Tyler then came over with a blonde guy, who put a protective arm around the waist of my savior in dungarees. I guess there was some chemistry there. Tyler was standing in front of the blonde guy, as if he were preventing him from doing something. _Jump in my car _by David Hassellhoff then came on the Juke box, which seemed to calm the bald guy a little, and after some suspicious hand signals from blondie, he went off to dance with some dude in too tight leather pants.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned round to see Tyler. I relaxed when I saw it was him, and have him a weak smile.

"Emma?...are you okay?"

I couldn't say anything, so just ended up nodding a few too many times. He smiled and wandered away to a guy with long hair eating a burger in the corner. Ooh, that guy has rather muscled biceps. I grab my lemonade and take a sip, then another. It tasted different. It tasted _good._

"_hey you're Emma? I'm your new room mate, Nicole. You know Reid, right?", she smiled and gestured to the blonde, who grinned and led Nicole away._

Two hours passed and Nicky left with his boyfriend, leaving me to lock up later. I felt different; carefree and – _ooh, this is my favorite song!_

I suddenly felt the urge to climb up on the pool table and dance to _she's a maniac _by Flashdance. I lurch myself onto the table, and feel a slight tug at my waist. I ignored it, along with the face of Reid, who was about to make a shot. Shimmying forward, I reached down to my skirt, about to pull it up to show off my suspenders. _Oh shitting fucking Christ in pantyhose! WHERE THE FUCKING FUCK IS MY SKIRT?!_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Reid's P.O.V**_

I feel Nicole stiffen beside me and I know why. but I daren't look, Tyler would kill me! Emma's stood frozen on the pool table making a really strange noise…

I saw a frantic look cross Nicole's face and a few seconds later she was asking me to undo her bra, _ok_ _what the heck? _I thrust my hands through her dungaree snaps and unclipped the clasp. Before I had a chance toshove it into my jacket she snatched it from my hands. _Damn!_

Nicole grabbed my shoulder to boost herself onto the table top, to my surprise she started lassoing her bra around her head whilst spinning, while the attention switched to her Tyler managed to lift the frozen Emma down and get her out. The bra flew from Nicole's hands and hit some retard in the face, I saw him sneak it into his pocket. _I'll get that later_

Isaw Nicole signaling for me to help her down so I pushed my luck and threw her over my shoulder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tyler P.O.V**

Thank god Nicole was there with her 'distraction'. I managed to quickly grab Emma and run her away from the bar before anyone really noticed what had just happened. She didn't seem herself though. I didn't realize that she had such a thing for David Hassellhoff, luckily I already knew the words and was able to sing along. She had the sweetest singing voice,

"Oh little girl I wouldn't tell you no lie"

"I know your ga-ame" i finished in my girliest voice. For some reason i felt some role reversal going on here. Once we had moved through the classics of the normal dukebox. We moved onto more modern songs, half way through 'Handlebars' we arrived at school, Emma started cantering towards the library i chased her,

"Where are you going? Your dorm is this way!" this girl really needed to find a skirt before someone else saw her.

"Well, i need to write my report on **Smart Growth Initiative in the Face of NJ Landscape Change**." She answered slurring her words, was she drunk? I leaned in to smell her breath, a small breath reached me, hersheys, she wasnt drunk. Then why was she acting this way? One picture came to mind. _GREASY FUCKING BASTARD!_ _He WILL pay! _

"I'll make you a deal, i will help you write your paper another day, if you go back to your dorm now!" i had to have her somewhere safe. I couldnt stand it if she got hurt.

"okey pokey lemon squokey." _rigghhtt_

I lead her back to her dorm and launched her onto her bed. I looked around, glancing at the titles of the books, _what sort of thing did she like to read? Was that karma sutra? _i turned back to Emma on the bed to find her with her legs open her head popping through the middle.

"Are you bilingual? Cuz im feeling the language of lurrvvve." WOW! I turned around briefly to hide my chuckle, when i turned back Emma had fallen asleep.

I quietly walked over to her, gently closed her legs, and pulled a blanket over her. I sat on the bed opposite gazing at her in the moonlight. Every inch of light that hit her body highlighted more beauty in her. She was gorgeous.


End file.
